


Tag you’re it

by Violetdino



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Halloween, Hello ppl why are you reading this, story for my class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetdino/pseuds/Violetdino
Summary: So basically this is a story I had to do for class. It's about a boy who sees himself running from someone. Or something. It feels familiar but he has no idea why.





	Tag you’re it

I’m running through the forest away from my friend because we are playing tag. I know I’m going to win because I never get tired from running. But I start getting lightheaded. I don’t feel good. I think I’m getting sick. Because the bright blue sky is turning to a dark black night like someone was turning the light off and on repeatedly. I’m still running and I felt like I should stop. But my legs wouldn't stop although my brain was telling me too. As I run the sky is still switching from day to night. Then it was night. It seemed that the person who was turning the sky on and off decided to leave it off. I hear someone screaming. They sound so scared I can’t hear them much but all I hear is “Get away. Leave me alone. Go.” Their voice sounds strained like they were yelling for hours. I started to run faster toward where I heard the screams. But while I did I heard someone laugh. It started with a small chuckle turning into a laughing fit. It’s so petrifying. I felt chills run down my spine. I see a kid in front of me. They didn't seem like they were far. I yell at the kid to slow down but they continue running. I could hear them gasping for air and sobbing.

I finally seem to catch up to the kid and I can barely see their face. I ask the kid why they didn’t slow down. No response. I go to touch the kid shoulder so they face me but my hand goes right through them. At this point I’m utterly confused. Why did the sky go from day to night? Why can’t I stop running? Who is this kid and who are they running from? Who’s creepy laugh did that belong to? Are they the one chasing the kid? And why does all of this feel so familiar to me? I feel like a hammer is hitting my head because it’s pounding and pounding.The kid looks over their shoulder and I finally can get a good look at their face. And they have dirt on their face and tear marks. They also seem to have a cut on their cheek. And they are...me. It’s me who’s running, it’s me who is sobbing and can’t seem to catch their breath, and it’s me who’s running from something. But why can’t I remember this. A breeze passes by and I shiver. I should’ve brought a jacket if I knew that I’ll be running at night with my younger self away from someone. 

“LEAVE PLEASE. I DON’T WANT TO PLAY ANYMORE. PLEASE GO.” screeched my younger self.  
“Haha I don’t so” teased a voice. It sounded so raspy and disturbing. I was starting to slow down which was a relief. As my younger self continued running I stopped running and I felt the ground shaking. Like someone walking towards me with heavy footsteps. I feel like there is something that’s approaching me. The ground shakes more like it’s about to split open. I turn around and what I see is unbelievable. It’s some sort of monster that has no eyes with a big mouth with sharp teeth. And it has two long arms and four legs.  
I fall to the ground. The branches that fell to the ground stab my legs . The dirt feels rough like it hasn’t rained in months. I’m terrified I want to scream but I can’t seem to find my voice. Or move. The monster passes by me. And all I hear is it saying. “DIDN’T YOU SAY YOU WANTED TO PLAY WELL LET’S PLAY”. And then it starts to run. I want to warn my younger self. But I can’t. I can’t get up. I can’t scream. I can’t do anything. I feel like a 100 needles are stabbing my head. I want to cry out of frustration. Why can’t I remember any of this. It feels like if I try to remember it all I see is blurred memories. I close my eyes to cry no no tears come so I just sit there cold, frustrated ,and confused. 

I hear a blood-curdling scream. I opened my eyes and the dark night sky was replaced with the bright blue sky. I slowly re-adjust to the light. I now feel more frustrated and confused. What was all that about. As I stand up I see something behind me. A foot? I turn to get a closer look. And what I see is me. It’s my dead body. My face is pale with small tints of blue. I guess the monster caught me. I start to cry. No, I start to sob. Am I dead? If I am, how can my friend who I was playing tag sees me. I feel someone touch me. I turn around quickly and it’s my friend. I ask how they can see me if I’m dead.  
“Oh don’t you know?” they ask me. Then they started to turn into something utterly horrible. The monster. They then grab my shoulder. And whisper…  
“Tag you’re it.”


End file.
